1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space heater which generates heat by passing an electrical current through a linear source of infrared radiant energy in heat exchange relationship with a pretreated copper or aluminum heat exchanger.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the dwindling supply of fossil fuels and their associated spiraling costs, more homes and businesses are using space heaters as their primary or secondary heating source. After safety, the most important feature to be looked for in a space heater is thermal efficiency. Inefficient systems, such as found in the prior art, require the use of excess amounts of energy, thus increasing the cost of operation.